


D.Gray-Man: Agliophobia

by FoxxyGold



Series: The Giant List of Phobias [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: D.Gray-man - Freeform, Exorcists, Gen, Hurt, Pain, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGold/pseuds/FoxxyGold
Summary: To avoid pain, you cut ties from everything, but they're not helping.





	D.Gray-Man: Agliophobia

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out more of my work, go to the front page of my profile and read my bio and check out the link to my DeviantArt.

Agliophobia: The fear of pain, also known as Odynophobia/Odynephobia or Ponophobia.

Life was nothing but numbers and strict calculations. There was no room in your heart for anything else to occupy it. At a young age, you had come to simply dread the idea of pain. Thinking about it made you itch, scratch, and tick at just the idea. At the age of seven, you fell over and scraped your knee, before that you had been a painless child, doing exactly what mom and dad told you not to do. At the age of fourteen, you found out what emotional pain was when your crush had mocked and laughed at you for your feelings. From then on, you locked your emotions away behind a dull and expressionless mask. You cleared your mind of any feelings of love and became a scientist under the Black Order. You left your family behind one day without looking back and decided without family ties the chances of pain were less.  


It was no problem being taken under the wing of the Black Order, they trained you, raised you for the second part of your teenage life. You focused on books, keeping yourself fed, and getting proper sleep. You even asked for the chef to keep your food cold, far too worried about burning your tongue when eating hot food, or told the cook to prepare your food a certain way. Many people would get angry and yell at you. After that, you simply avoided eating till near the end, so it wouldn’t take up the entire line or cause the cooking to take forever. The cook was very accepting of your specific needs but you didn’t bother to remember their name. Remembering people, their faces, the way they acted around you, it would only hurt you in the end. However, the feelings and emotions within you became harder and harder to keep to yourself when you met them.  


“Oi! We’re going to go do some training! We thought maybe if you weren’t busy you’d like to come hang out with us,” some called. You looked up from your cold bowl of food and saw the many people who you bothered to remember. Their faces made you smile, their voices made you feel welcome as if part of a family. This was bad though, they were exorcists, people who went out and fought and killed Akuma, people who had a higher chance of never returning. Lavi stood there with a smile on his face, Allen and Lenalee standing not too far behind him with Kanda at the door in the distance with a glare on his face. It wasn’t too long before he walked off, clearly uninterested in a group around him. You shut your eyes, thinking quietly to yourself. Getting close was dangerous, this meant pain, this meant to hurt that would never be fixed by anyone if they all died. But ever since meeting them, you felt invincible, if one of them was there, just maybe you could make it.


End file.
